Youkai Ai
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE Epilogo,dedicado a Ashura. 10 años atrás él tuvo que dejarla. Ahora tiene que decidirse y encontrar su destino, su amor. SesshomarxRin. R&R.
1. Desiluciones y Decisiones

Yukai Ai  
Cap1 « desilusiones y resoluciones… »   
  
Notas  
Saya_ konnichiwa! Ese es el fic especial Sessho san que estaba preparando!  
Sessho_ al fin me reconocen debidamente.  
Saya_ siii querido! -^__^-  
Nair_ ama contengase ante los lectores ¬_¬ y tu peritito no seas tan aprovechado ¬_¬**  
Sessho_ que dijiste lagartija? ¬_¬***  
Saya_ eso se volvió costumbre u_u en fin. Este primer capitulo es muy cortito así que dejen sus opiniones para seguirlo ok? Jaja!!! Los dejo.  
Aya_ se te olvido el disclaimer.  
Saya_ cierto ^^u bueno como ya saben nada de esto es mío blabla…menos SESSHO MARU!!!! Es mío mío y solo mío!!!Muajaja(risa diabólica)  
Aya_ olviden la ultima parte que ya se alucino -_-u  
  
**************************************************************  
  


Una noche de luna llena, en la espesura del bosque….

  
_ Señor…señor ayúdeme!!!!-un grito desgarrador resonó en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Al instante de entre la espesura del bosque una sombra blanca apareció causando la caída fulgurante de un monstruo.  
  
El triunfador de esta batalla miro de reojo a la criatura que yacía muerta por unas de sus temibles garras.  
Sus ojos color oro, giraron en dirección de un ser mas pequeño quien lentamente se levanto para luego  correr hacia su salvador.  
  
_ Señor Sessho Maru!...-con lagrimas en los ojos una niña de unos 8 años se abrazo del Yukai de pelo plateado el cual resplandecía con la luz de la luna.

  
Pasado el incidente Sessho Maru se quedo aun mas silencioso que de costumbre. Rin dándose cuenta de ello no intento hacer nada al respecto después de todo ella se había alejado por su cuenta de la seguridad brindada por el Yukai.  
  
_ amo Sessho Maru. Que piensa hacer al respecto?-pregunto una voz dubitativa, era de Yaken.  
  
_....-el Yukai permaneció en silencio contemplando el resplandor del astro nocturno.  
  
_amo Sessho Maru?-volvió a preguntar el enano.  
  
_ aun no lo se….que haré?...-murmuró, pero fue para si mismo que en respuesta a Yaken.  
   
  
El Yukai pensaba en lo ocurrido días antes….  
flash back****  
_ señor sessho Maru cuando dejara de viajar? Cuando dejara de luchar? Señor…yo temo por ud…-murmuro apenada una chiquilla de pelo negro con una coleta a un lado.  
  
_ Que dices? Temes por mi?...Rin…-contesto entre asombrado y hastiado un Yukai.  
  
_ como te atreves niña? Decirle eso al amo Sessho Maru! Acaso lo consideras..-se exalto un pequeño ser verde.  
  
_me considera débil? Eso ibas a decir Yaken?-siguió el Yukai sin mirar a su sirviente.  
  
_ amo..Yo…_ empezó a balbucear el monstruo temiendo las repercusiones de sus palabras.  
  
Sin embargo hubo un silencio hasta que Sessho Maru miro a la niña, su mirada fue distinta a la de otras veces parecía contener sentimientos, hasta ternura se podría decir.  
  
_ Rin acaso ya no quieres viajar conmigo?-sentencio el Yukai.  
  
_ Señor…yo..No! yo quiero seguir con ud. estar siempre a su lado.!!! Pero…pero temo por su vida, cada vez que regresa lastimado yo..Yo…-rompió en llanto.  
***fin del flash back

   
Lentamente Sessho Maru se levanto y se encamino mas en el bosque necesitaba pensar y tomar su decisión.  
  
" Que haré ahora? La verdad esa niña se volvió en algo mas que una simple humana para mí desde que la conocí sin embargo….no merece vivir así conmigo, como podría? Darle una vida como la mía? donde correría peligro al separarse de mi, ser acechada por monstruos y humanos….vivir en la oscuridad rodeada de muerte…seguir junto a mi…tenerla cerca de mi…no! Estaría más segura con los suyos…los de su especie…pero ya no me puedo separar de ella! N puedo admitirlo pero…es la verdad…es algo tan complicado, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido seguir como antes a eso se refería mi padre cuando trataba de hacerme aceptar a los humanos…a mi corazón!...nunca imagine que fuera tan complicado. Ahora debo decidirme…."  
  
  
Pasaron unas horas mas Rin ya se había dormido al lado de Yaken.  
"Que dulce se ve cuando el fuego se refleja sobre su rostro…que digo! Sacate ese pensamiento! Es cierto ya tome mi decisión…Rin te dejare ir…"  
  
Con eso el Yukai se acerco a su sirviente y lo despertó.  
  
_ Amito!!! Estaba preocu..-su entusiasmo fue interrumpido por una fría de su amo.  
  
_ no digas más o la despertaras-con esas palabras tomo en brazos a la niña y le aplico algo de su veneno.

  
Al ver eso Yaken se asusto, sin embargo los ojos de su amo no reflejaban frialdad como al momento de matar a una presa sino algo parecido a tristeza.  
  
_ amo Sessho Maru…-murmuro el enano.  
  
_ es hora de dejarla y seguir mi camino.-atino el Yukai al tiempo que subían sobre su caballo ( ese monstruo bicéfalo con piel de dragón ^^u )  
  
  
Volaron un tiempo buscando una aldea o algún asentamiento de humanos donde Sessho Maru podría cumplir su objetivo.  
  
Finalmente poco antes del amanecer pudieron avistar unas columnas de humo. Una aldea estaba cerca.  
El Yukai bajo hasta tocar tierra firma.  
  
_ es hora-dijo tratando de parecer indiferente.  
  
_ amito esta seguro?- interrogo Yaken.  
  
_....-se quedo callado- llévatela- dijo finalmente.  
  
_ Bien amo- contestó recibiendo el cuerpo de la niña y transportándola lo más cautelosamente posible hasta llegar al camino que llevaba a la aldea.  
  
Una vez ahí deposito el cuerpo e invoco su bastón para provocar una llamarada cerca del cuerpo.  
  
_ con esto pronto vendrán por ti pequeña humana. Murmuro dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo entre los árboles.  
  
Al los pocos minutos el sapo apareció por donde se había quedado su amo.  
  
_ lo hiciste?- le pregunto indiferente este.  
  
_ Si amo. Como ud ordeno-contesto simplemente.  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a surgir detrás de unas colinas, forzando al oscuro manto nocturno a desaparecer esa imagen trajo unos últimos pensamientos al Yukai antes de elevarse nuevamente para abandonar el lugar.  
  
_" Rin..Como esa oscuridad que veo derrotada por el sol espero que tu vida sea nuevamente la que mereces y dejes atrás las tinieblas que te acompañaron durante ese tiempo….aun me pregunto si hago lo correcto al abandonarte…lo será? O solo mi deseo egoísta de tenerte a mi lado no me dejaba liberarte?...quisiera saberlo…."  
  
Giro una ultima vez en dirección de la aldea y pudo observar a unos aldeanos acercarse al punto donde yacía Rin seguramente atraídos por la llama de fuego a su lado tal un faro llamando un barco su puerto.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Notas_   
Saya_ yeah!!!! Sessho san abandonaste la chiquilla! Me haces feliz!!!!!!!!!!!   
Sessho _en serio lo hice?  
Saya_ ….no contestaré a eso ¬_¬  
Sessho_ dime dime quiero saber que pasara en mi vida!  
Saya_ por quien me tomas la Biblia de Kler?  
Aya_ que buena referencia parecías Rina Inverse.  
Saya_ quieres un hechizo estilo dracslave?  
Aya- no no gracias ^^u  
Nair_ como anda ocupada solo les diré que ahí no termina todo muajaja…como diría mi ama ^_^  
Saya_ no te pases te lista tratando de imitarme ¬_¬  
Aya_ creo que lo hizo bastante bien.  
saya_ ¬_¬***ya me hicieron…ENFADAR!!!!! INVOCACION DE FUEGO!!!!  
-corriendo detrás del trío con bolas de fuego-  
  
  
  



	2. Lord of the Western Lands

Yukai ai  
  
cap2 "western lands Lord"  
  
Notas_  
  
Saya_ aquí estamos de nuevo ^_^  
  
Sessho_ soy la estrella al fin!!!-*o*-  
  
Nair_ se le subió el estrellato al perrito ¬_¬u  
  
Sessho_ por lo menos los demás no me llaman lagartija jajaja! )=P  
  
Nair_ dímelo de nuevo!!! _#  
  
Sessho_ la-gar-ti-..@_@uuu- incinerado por el fuego de Nair en su forma real-  
  
Nair_ te lo ganaste ¬_¬***  
  
Aya_ te advertí que no la fastidies ^^u  
  
Saya_ yo solo observo ^.^  
  
Rin_ buaaaaaaaa..buaaaaaaa.. el señor Sessho Maru me dejo!!!!!!BUAAAAAAAA.  
  
Saya_ que insoportable diox!!!! _#  
  
Rin_ devuelvanme a mi señor Sessho Maru!!!!  
  
Saya_ .¬_¬uuu esta bien pero si te callas ok? Te lo prestare solo para el fic.  
  
Rin_ esta bien n____n` "que convincente soy ^o^"  
  
Saya_ linda chiquilla n__n "me las pagaras ¬_¬***"  
  
Sessho Maru = señor de las tierras occidentales.  
  
Akaistuki = ya verán quien es pero su nombre significa algo como "luna roja" o esa es la intención XD  
  
Yukai= monstruo completo como Sessho san ^.^  
  
Re-reviews_  
  
Youki-chan arigato por el comentario y el review ^__^ espero seguir así. Estate atenta de lo que pasara luego =P.  
  
Lime Barton  
  
Saya_jaja lo hizo por mi Lime ^.^`  
  
Sessho_ si pos como soy de su propiedad u_u  
  
Saya_ acaso no estas feliz que te libre de ella?  
  
Sessho_pos.  
  
Inu_ yo que tu mejor no respondo hermano ^^u  
  
Saya_ no te preocupes algo pasara muy pronto..Bueno no tan pronto si contamos que pasaron unos años..^_^  
  
Nair_ oye no me llamen lagartija soy una dragón!!!!  
  
Sessho_ eso te pasa por llamarme perrito ¬.¬  
  
Saya_ ahí van de nuevo ^^u ya me estoy cansando de esta situación -_-u Lime espero sigas tu fic y nos vemos por el grupo bye!  
  
Saori  
  
Saya_ arigato!! Hmm...Tratare de hacer lo mejor para seguirlo y terminarlo como lo tengo planeado ^.^ no digo mas para que sigas preguntándote que pasara jaja!!  
  
Aya_ malvada ¬_¬  
  
Saya_ así es y orgullosa de serlo muajaja!!!(Risa diabólica).es broma XDD  
  
ChibiKagome-Chan  
  
saya_ jeje corta y explicita ^_^  
  
Sessho_ pudiste decir algo sobre mi!!! ;_;  
  
Saya_ no seas exigente con que pida la continuación esta bien no? Así que como pediste seguimos ^____^  
  
MGA FGA   
  
Saya_ jaja sobre eso no digo nada tendrás que leerlo )=P  
  
Nair_ amita ^^u  
  
Saya_ ok bueno eso se vera a su tiempo es que.si te digo ahora, ya sabes como somos Engel y yo, me encanta el misterio y los secretos XD muchas gracias por el review y díganme hace tiempo que ya no las veo que paso?  
  
PD: un agradecimiento especial pues su review fue el numero 90 ^____^ me alegra que haya sido de Uds. arigato very much!!! XDD  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Giro una ultima vez en dirección de la aldea y pudo observar a unos aldeanos acercarse al punto donde yacía Rin seguramente atraídos por la llama de fuego a su lado tal un faro llamando un barco su puerto.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
_ya pasaron casi 10 años.._ murmuro una joven de pelo lacio y negro mirando al cielo.  
  
El sol ya se estaba ocultando así que termino lo que hacia y se encamino a través del bosque de regreso a su casa.  
  
_ Rin te encuentre al fin!- exclamo una voz masculina por detrás.  
  
_ Ran que no grites así que te oigo perfectamente!- le reprendio la joven al chico  
  
parecía menor que ella en al menos 2 años.  
  
El chico acomodo su mano tras su cabeza y simplemente sonrió graciosamente.  
  
_ uy! Por que será que me toco tenerte como vecino?- suspiro desanimada.  
  
_ bah! Por que pones esa cara? Alégrate! Vamos sonríe!- trato de animarla haciendo unas muecas entupidas ante ella pero fue una empresa inútil años atrás esa joven había perdido la sonrisa.  
  
Finalmente el joven se rindió ante la actitud inamovible de la chica y emprendió su camino junto a ella sin pronunciar otra palabra hasta llegar a la aldea.  
En otra parte, en uno de los tantos bosques.  
  
_ señor Sessho Maru!-chillaba exaltada un voz.  
  
_ que pasa Yaken?- respondió fríamente el aludido, su sirviente acababa de interrumpir uno de sus solitarios momentos.  
  
_ perdone señor...es que...-el diminuto ser verde dudo en seguir o no lo que estaba por decir.  
  
_ dilo de una vez- dijo con su habitual tono.  
  
_ es sobre esa mujer amo, recibí información que anda cerca y lo esta buscando- dijo finalmente sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima respiro lo mas hondo que podía.  
  
_...-el yukai de pelo plateado no se inmuto ante estas palabras la verdad esperaba algo peor que eso, pero tan solo había sido sobre "esa" mujer.  
  
_ Amito que hacemos al respecto?- pregunto el sirviente.  
  
_ nada. Ya le dije que no quería estar con ella-respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, luego de eso regreso su vista hacia la luna llena que resplandecía en esa noche al tiempo que antiguos recuerdos invadían de nuevo su mente.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Unos días después en la aldea.  
  
_ madre! Como puedes decir eso?-exclamo sorprendido el joven de pelo rojizo.  
  
_ pero si es cierto hijo! Y no debes replicar a lo que manda tu padre-le reprendio una mujer mayor.  
  
_ Pero no..no me pueden pedir eso. me niego!-dijo rodando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.  
  
_ Ran, hijo ya estas en edad de casarte por eso tu padre te designo a Rin. Tendrás que acatar su orden- en tono de reprimenda- ya sabes es inevitable, por favor hijo no te niegues solo traerás la ira de tu padre...-suavizando si tono abrazo a su hijo.  
  
En las afueras de la choza, la joven de pelo negro se quedo sin habla al oír las palabras de la mujer.  
  
"no...no puede ser! Como pueden decidir eso por mi?......rayos! es cierto que el jefe de la aldea me recogió cuando...cuando eso pasó, pero no me puede obligar a hacer algo así! eso jamás!!!"  
  
Recobrando su movilidad giro para huir pero choco con alguien.  
  
_ con que aquí estabas justo te estaba buscando pequeña Rin-le dijo algo hastiado un señor algo mayor con barba.  
  
_ Señor!...-pronuncio sorprendida.  
  
No podía escapar ahora, el jefe de la aldea la condujo al interior de la choza, sellando su destino.  
  
"..no tengo a donde ir.rayos como pude meterme en eso?...señor Sess..Sessho Maru como pudo hacerme eso?..."  
  
Sin embargo de lo que no se percataron fue que entre los arbustos una sombra con ojos centellantes de color rubí observaba toda la escena. Al momento que Rin cruzo la puerta adentrándose en la choza la sombra salio de entre los arbustos para ocultarse velozmente entre los árboles y desaparecer del sitio.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
_ te encontré Señor de las Tierras Occidentales-murmuro satisfecha una voz femenina.  
  
_ tardaste en hacerte presente Akaistuki -respondió indiferente el yukai aludido sin siquiera mirar hacia donde provenía la voz.  
  
_ preferí observarte querido-respondió dicha voz saliendo de entre los arbustos para dejar entrever su figura.  
  
La mujer en cuestión era en realidad una Yukai. Vestía un kimono rojo y negro con flores de iris blancas como diseño de tela. en su mano llevaba un bolso pequeño de contenido desconocido y en la cintura una pequeña espada (no recuerdo el nombre al momento ^^u) su pelo rojizo recogido al estilo de una dama acentuaba su rostro de manera favorable intensificando su intensa mirada.  
  
_ te repito por ultima vez no llamarme de eso modo-le reprendio el yukai sin desviar su mirada una sola vez en su dirección.  
  
_ vamos lord Sessho Maru deja de hacerte el indiferente se muy bien lo que piensas sobre mi- con tono suave y seguro de si misma.  
  
_ si estas tan segura por que trajiste esa poción?-le pregunto fríamente girando finalmente en su dirección y mirando hacia su bolso.  
  
_ jaja! Acaso mi lord le teme a una simple poción de amor?-pregunto juguetona.  
  
Ante esa reacción Sessho Maru supo que dicha poción no le estaba destinada, eso le hizo preguntarse para quien seria.  
  
_ veo que lo estas pensando mejor-sonriendo satisfecha.  
  
_ no le veo el caso, ahora déjame en paz!-subiendo su tono esa yukai la estaba exasperando.  
  
_ como diga señor- y se retiro burlonamente.-ahora a cumplir una misión y derribar el ultimo obstáculo entre Sessho Maru y yo- con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
_ señor Sessho Maru! Señor Sessho Maru!!-gritaba Yaken corriendo hasta donde su amo reposaba.  
  
_ que pasa ahora Yaken?- pregunto hastiado.  
  
_ señor es sobre.. " uy! Ahora le digo o no le digo?......mejor el digo es por su bien después de todo!"  
  
_ y bien?-ya se estaba fastidiando sobre todo después de tener la desagradable visita de la yukai.  
  
_ Amo es sobre Rin..-no pudo terminar la sola mención del nombre hizo que la expresión del yukai cambiara por completo. Por una de las raras veces en su vida dejo su fría actitud para mostrar sorpresa mezclada con confusión.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
En otra parte del bosque momentos antes  
  
_ y bien?- pregunto la misma yukai que se presentara con Sessho Maru pero esta vez su tono se volvió frió y autoritario.  
  
_ la halle como pediste ama- respondió una voz entre las sombras.  
  
_ Perfecto, llévame donde este- atino a decir mirando a los ojos rubí entre el follaje.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Notas_  
  
Saya_ taran!!! Uy! Como que se volvió un poco mas intrigante todo esto ^.^  
  
Nair_ eso le encanta ama ^^u  
  
Saya_ así es juju!  
  
Sessho_ quien es esa que vino a verme?  
  
Saya_ es Akaistuki una yukai que tiene unos cuantos secretos ^.^ además de un cierto interés por ti, querido ^_^.  
  
Sessho_ solo preguntaba no necesitas repetir su palabra "esa".  
  
Aya_ cambiando el tema ^^u que paso con Rin?  
  
Nair_ eso es para el siguiente cap.  
  
Saya_ por cierto el personaje de Ran esta inspirado en Aya kun cuando se llamaba Ran @_@ debió confundirlos un poco pero solo es en el aspecto físico y nombre ^^.  
  
Nair_ ay ama! u_u. pero además de eso suenan gracioso Rin-Ran, Ran- Rin,jajaja!  
  
Aya_ ya dejen de fastidiar con eso ¬_¬  
  
Saya_ bueno no digo mas y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. bye bye 


	3. La Luna Carmesi

Yukai ai  
  
cap3 " La Luna Carmesí "  
  
Notas_  
  
Saya_ jaja parece que cumplí mi objetivo XD  
  
Aya_ cual?  
  
Saya_ hacerlos preguntarse que pasara luego n_n  
  
Aya_ ahhh ese!  
  
Saya_ si ese!!! T_T  
  
Nair_ Rin-Ran, Ran-Rin!-cantando alegre y haciendo piruetas en el aire-  
  
Aya_ que dejes de decir eso ¬_¬***-sacando su katana-  
  
Sessho_ que me vas a hacer Saya sama?-con mirada de perrito- Saya_ hmmm.te castigare por lo pronto ^.^.es broma XDD eso lo verán a continuación!  
  
Re-reviews_  
  
Lime B Lime_ ya puedes ir con ella Sess.  
  
Sessho_ oh gracias!!!!  
  
Saya_ arigato Lime ^__^  
  
Lime_ poción de amor no?  
  
Sessho_ saya de que habla?  
  
Saya_ no se que será ^^ -mirando a otra parte con las manos tras la cabeza-  
  
Nair_ ay amita! ^^u  
  
Saya_ gracias por el review y a ver que les haré en ese fic XD.  
  
Soya  
  
Saya_ a ver déjame consultarlo ok?  
  
Nair_ amita solo diga que no.  
  
Saya_ ah ok dice que no. Además ya estoy acostumbrada a estas amenazas XD  
  
Aya_ no es para enorgullecerse ¬_¬  
  
Sessho_ al menos reacciona bien.  
  
Saya_ muajaja!! No te preocupes que si me los mandas tengo un ejército, dos chicos poderosos, una guardiana, poderes mágicos y como último recurso el gremio de autores a mi favor jajajaja!!!...  
  
Aya_ ya se salio del tema u_u  
  
Saya_ ejem..en resumen no te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo ^^u  
  
Meli y Fabi  
  
Saya_ gomen Meli y Fabi XDD  
  
Aya_ que cosas andarán imaginado o_O?  
  
Nair_ nada que te concierna caperucita.  
  
Sessho_ por una vez concuerdo con la la-gar-ti-ja.  
  
Nair_ todavía que te defiendo per-ri-to!!_# ya veras- lanzando una llamarada de fuego-  
  
Sessho_ kof kof @_@uu  
  
Saya_ oye Akaistuki ya tienes una fanhater!! ^___^ ejem..Creo que me mira con malas intenciones bueno aquí va la continuación nos vemos chicas!!  
  
dark-slayer86   
  
Saya_ pfui! ..tu review llego justo antes de la actu ^.^  
  
Sessho_ felizmente que revisaste antes.  
  
Saya_ sip ^^ bueno si se volvió intrigante ese asunto no crees? XD  
  
Akaistuki_ a quien le dicen yukai resbalosa? ¬_¬  
  
Saya_ a quien será?-rodando los ojos-^__^  
  
******************************************************************  
  
En otra parte del bosque momentos antes  
  
_ y bien?- pregunto la misma yukai que se presentara con Sessho Maru pero esta vez su tono se volvió frió y autoritario.  
  
_ la halle como pediste ama- respondió una voz entre las sombras.  
  
_ Perfecto, llévame donde este- atino a decir mirando a los ojos rubí entre el follaje.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
_ no me interesa - dijo fríamente un ser de pelo plateado se hallaba de espaldas por lo que no se veía su rostro ( imaginaran quien es^^)  
  
_ ..- la mujer se quedo callada.  
  
Después de tanto tiempo tratando de agradarle al gran yukai señor de las tierras occidentales solo había conseguido. nada, la nada absoluta como respuesta del poderoso lord. El yukai sin siquiera voltear a verla se marcho lentamente, muy lentamente como solía hacerlo o eso le parecía a la chica abr sido porque no la miro? No vio su rostro? No percibió como ella se sentía?....finalmente luego de unos instantes la figura blanca se perdió en la espesura del bosque.  
  
En su interior las palabras del yukai resonaban aun, frías, sin sentimiento alguno, vacías de aquello que añoraba la mujer.  
  
" no puede ser.como pudo rechazarme.eso es algo imposible!...no pudo rechazarme a mi La luna carmesí! Debe haber algo ahí.espera. si debe haber una razón para ello. Claro! Como no pensé en ello? Esos rumores corrieron hace unos años.decían que una humana lo acompañaba. sin embargo ya pasaron 10 años desde entonces además..no percibo ningún olor a humano cuando estoy cerca de el. Mmm.tendré que investigar eso.Sessho Maru sama no te libraras de mi tan fácil!..."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
_ eso fue hace mucho! Pero algún día .algún día Sessho Maru sama.-murmuro una yukai de pelo rojizo, su rostro mostraba una seriedad imperturbable sin embargo sus ojos violáceos de humedecieron.  
  
En ese momento apareció una sombra entre los árboles, unos penetrantes ojos rubí observaban desde el intenso follaje.  
  
_ estas ahí Shirow?-pregunto rápidamente al sentir la presencia, inmediatamente retomando su actitud seria.  
  
_ si ama- respondió susurrando una voz masculina, aquella provenía del follaje.  
  
_ y bien? Que averiguaste?-pregunto curiosa pero a la vez impaciente.  
  
_ confirme sus sospechas ama-solo atino a decir.  
  
silencio  
  
_ ama?- inquirió la voz al no recibir respuesta.  
  
_ muy bien, entonces averigua donde se halla si es que aun vive.los humanos son tan frágiles-con una sonrisa en su rostro-.y después repórtate nuevamente entendido?- inquirió con autoridad esta vez.  
  
_ si ama como diga-respondió la voz, al instante se oyeron unos leves movimientos entre el bosque y los ojos rubí desparecieron.  
  
la yukai se quedo unos momentos sin moverse parecía estar en otro mundo.  
  
" con que era cierto.rayos! Como pudo pasar eso..Sessho Maru sama fue contaminado por una humana!!! Argh! Una humana!!!!..."  
  
ese pensamiento parecía desagradarle bastante pues su rostro expreso una mueca de enojo.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
_ amito bonito! Amito bonito!!- exaltaba un diminuto ser verde con un bastón de dos cabezas.  
  
_...-el aludido no respondió.  
  
_ amo Sessho Maru?-inquirió al no recibir respuesta alguna.  
  
_ que quieres Yaken?- pregunto a su vez molesto.  
  
_ amo, no quiero entrometerme pero habrá sido correcto echarla así? Recuerde quien es ella , Akaistuki la luna carmesí del sur!-exalto con tono de preocupación.  
  
_ solo le dije lo que me parecía correcto, no debería seguir haciéndose ilusiones-suavizando sus ultimas palabras.  
  
" acaso mi amo se sentirá culpable?...antes no solía preocuparse así." pensó Yaken, lo mejor era guardarse sus pensamientos decirle algo así al susceptible yukai seria firmar su sentencia.  
  
_ ya veo amito.sin embargo no creo que se rinda tan fácilmente- musito mas para si mismo, pero el fino oído de Sessho Maru logro captar sus ultimas palabras aunque no las relevo.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
" esa mujer.Akaistuki la luna carmesí del sur.no! No debo pensar en ella! no de ese modo! Después de todo lo mejor fue dejarla ir.no me podía involucrar, no después de conocer el amor..el amor un sentimiento humano que solía despreciar, que tonto fui. Pero una vez alcanzado, una vez probado nada vuelve a ser igual.lo se bien.Rin como te ira ahora?...quisiera saberlo pero como me verías ahora? Después de 10 años?...tal vez ni me recuerde mejor dejo de pensar en ello."  
  
_si eso es parte del pasado ahora.- murmuro al tiempo que se levantaba y se encaminaba de nuevo en el bosque, tan silencioso como siempre..  
****************************************************************** Aclaraciones_  
  
Nair- mi ama dejo estas aclaraciones por si el capitulo quedo confuso ^^u eso suele suceder.  
  
1 las escenas son fragmentos del pasado de Sessho Maru y Akaituski  
  
2 pudieron apreciar el rechazo que sufrió Akaistuki hace un tiempo lo demás redúzcanlo.  
  
Nair_ que tipo de aclaración fue ésa? bueno eso es todo así que vamos a las notas ahora .síganme!^_^  
  
Notas_  
  
Saya- wau! Sessho Maru si que atraes no? ^.^  
  
Sessho_ u///u no me digas que me da pena.  
  
Aya_ te convertiste en todo un rompe corazones.  
  
Nair_ si como otro que conozco no?  
  
Ambos_ que insinúas lagartija? ¬_¬  
  
Nair_ que no me digan así!!! _# -.cambia a su forma real y los incinera-  
  
Saya_ ^^uuu tendré que reponer eso -invocación de restitución- listo! Ahora aguanten sus comentarios fuera de sitio ok?  
  
trío_ sii! como digas!  
  
Akaistuki_ hi Sessho Maru cariño!!!  
  
Rin_ a quien le dices cariño ¬_¬ el es mío!!!  
  
Sessho_ ^^uuu  
  
ambas_ ¬_¬*** -se ven con mirada asesina-  
  
Saya_ ejem.si no son los hombre son las chicas. Espero que aguanten hasta el siguiente cap. Nos vemos!!  
  
PD_ no pidan actu hasta el fin de semana que no voy a estar a menos que consiga una laptop se aceptan donaciones ^___________^ ok? Jaja!!! 


	4. La Poción

Yukai Ai  
  
cap4 "la Poción"  
  
Notas_ OJO! Lean hasta el final en las notas finales les espera una sorpresa XDDD( no sean vivos y lean primero T.T)  
  
nada de esto me pertenece.menos Akaistuki (personaje original M.R) y Sessho san!! Es mío mío y solo mío muajaja!!!( Ya quisiera XD)  
  
Akaistuki _"La Luna Carmesí", yukai hembra tipo perro, forma real pos.una perra que pensaron? ^.^` De pelaje color rojizo (de ahí su nombre XD)  
  
Sessho Maru _ necesita presentación?.  
  
Neko _ gato en japonés.  
  
Re-review_  
  
Kaoru_ken  
  
Saya_ arigato!!! Me hiciste muy feliz sabes?  
  
Sessho_ se ve que no sabe por que ¬.¬u  
  
Saya_ aguafiestas T_T** bueno es que tu review fue el nº100 ^.^ claro que juntando todos mis fics pero algo es algo XD me alegro un montón!!! Muchísimas gracias ^o^  
  
Lime Barton  
  
Saya_ no desesperéis ^^u será muy pronto.no se exactamente cuando pero muy pronto XD  
  
Sessho_ eso no contesta su pregunta sabes?  
  
Saya_ lo se pero que digo pues? Y si ^^ Rin esta muy linda, por que rayos la hice tan linda? T.T# saludos a ti también nos vemos! Y antes que lo olvide por tus quejas Nair recibió un castigo (esta encerrada en su pokebo..digo su esfera XDDD)  
  
-Nair desde su esfera- "no es justo!!!!.***"  
  
Dark-slayer86  
  
Saya_ jeje! ^^ pos si, es que el había entregado su corazón a alguien ^.^  
  
Sessho_ a ti Saya sama!!!  
  
Saya_ si!!!!...espera aquí no ^^u fue a otra persona pero te perdono por esta vez XD. Eso de tenerlo como mascota.no quiero que me envidien pero ya lo hice XD (mi perro es como el en su transformación jaja! .solo que mas pequeño of course!)  
  
Maytelu   
  
pues si con tal que tenga a mi Sessho san ^_^, ya lo quería hacer desde algún tiempo pero andaba ya con otros fics ^^u, hablando de eso aun me persiguen para que los termine XD. Respecto a los comentarios.a veces me salgo del tema n_n lo se pero, así soy. la verdad es que la mayoría (lectores y autores) ya nos conocemos por lo que es fácil ubicar a cada uno y a sus locuras XD, si te molestan o te hacen perder el norte así =@_@ simplemente ubica el principio del fic cuando veas ******.texto del anterior capitulo.***** ahí empieza ^_^ y no te preocupes que entiendo muy bien que a algunos no les guste todos esos comentarios y respecto tu opinión ok? ^__^ bueno ahora solo espero que te siga gustando el fic y me digas mas. por cierto si deseas pasa por mi bio y hallaras la dirección de nuestro grupo en MSN, me alegraría que te unieras a nuestra bola de locos XDDD nos vemos!!!  
  
Y ahora el tan esperado capitulo!!!.eso creo ^^u  
  
******************************************************************  
  
_si eso es parte del pasado ahora.- murmuro al tiempo que se levantaba y se encaminaba de nuevo en el bosque, tan silencioso como siempre..  
  
******************************************************************  
  
En el bosque, no muy lejos de una aldea de humanos. _ Shirow!- demando autoritaria.  
  
Un par de ojos carmesí aparecieron de inmediato entre el follaje.  
  
_ si ama- respondió el sirviente.  
  
_ aun falta mucho? - inquirió con el mismo tono.  
  
_ no ama, ya casi llegamos- contesto la voz sometida.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
En la aldea al mismo tiempo.  
  
_ya le dije que no lo iba a hacer!!!!- grito una joven de pelo color ébano mientras trataba de zafarse de un hombre.  
  
_ osas desobedecerme?- preguntó exaltado el hombre mucho mayor que la joven, era el jefe de la aldea.  
  
_ padre! No la lastimes por favor!!!- suplicaba un joven de pelo rojizo.  
  
_ querido, escucha a tu hijo..te lo ruego....-de igual modo trataba de argumentar una mujer.  
  
_ esa chiquilla tendrá que pagarnos por estos años que la tuvimos!-vocifero el hombre no parecía dispuesto a ceder en sus objetivo.  
  
Al cabo de unos instantes la tensión se volvió intensa, ninguno cedía, Rin no lograba ver una manera de escapar de esta hasta que una palabra cruzo su mente.  
  
_" señor. .Sessho Maru.."-ese nombre, la solo mención interna de ese nombre le hizo recobrar valor.  
  
_ señor Sessho Maru!!!!!- grito con todo lo que tenia.  
  
el hombre se sorprendió a la mención del nombre y soltó algo de su presión Rin aprovecho la sorpresa y velozmente le mando un puntapié donde mas duele (ya saben a lo que me refiero ¬.¬u)luego corrió lo mas rápido que pudo como si tratara de salvar su vida, sus piernas lograron sacarla de la choza y siguieron, siguió hasta ya no poder mas....  
  
Cuando al fin se detuvo ya se hallaba fuera de alcance del jefe, frente a ella solo había árboles, muchos de ellos, inmediatamente calculo que se hallaba ya muy adentro en la espesura del bosque con ese pensamiento de lejanía y protección que podría ofrecerle la naturaleza respiro hondo. Eso la lleno de paz y la animo para girar hacia atrás para contemplar el lugar sin embargo no se hallaba sola........  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
_ aun no llegamos?- pregunto hastiada Akaistuki.  
  
el camino hacia la aldea donde supuestamente residía esa "humana" que según ella había contaminado el corazón de su yukai, se le hacia eterno y aunque la paciencia era uno de sus rasgos mas notorios sin embargo al estar tan cerca de su presa no podía aguardar mas para llevar su plan cabo y así ganarse, al fin, a cierto yukai de pelo plateado.  
  
_ ya casi ama, recuerde que..-pero no termino una mirada fulgurante de la yukai a través del follaje detuvo su pensamiento.  
  
_ crees que no lo se? esa poción es muy sensible-respondió con desprecio-  
  
" ciertamente debo tener suma precaución con esa poción.que coraje me da, tener que viajar caminando como una *humana*..grrr...pero bueno si todo sale correctamente...que digo? Debe! Entonces mi amado Sessho Maru se librara de esa humana y podré conquistarlo nuevamente....si! muy pronto querido..."  
  
al estar pensando en todo ello, su mano agarro con fuerza el bolso que contenía la poción para luego acercarla a su pecho, al tiempo que una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
_ bueno y ahora que hago aquí?- se pregunto a si misma una voz.  
  
pertenecía a Sessho Maru, el cual se hallaba solo en el bosque como solía hacerlo. Por alguna razón había caminado sin rumbo desde hace unas horas e inconscientemente había llegado a la bordura de dicho bosque.  
  
Frente a sus ojos dorados se vislumbraba a lo lejos un aldea....por alguna razón ese asentamiento le parecía conocido, ese detalle encendió su curiosidad por lo que siguió su camino hasta quedar a proximidad de la entrada al pueblo.  
  
Unos instantes luego, algo insólito llamo su atención.  
  
olió el aire, un aroma en particular le recordaba algo.mejor dicho a alguien.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí.  
  
_ que dices Neko?- preguntó el pequeño ser verde con su bastón bicéfalo en la mano.  
  
_ si señor Yaken, cumplí la misión que me asigno hace años y ahora me libere de ella- respondió simplemente un gato negro con rayas blancas.  
  
Yaken no parecía sorprendido para nada y hablaba con el animal como si fuera cualquier otro monstruo.  
  
_ que dices? Te liberaste? Pero como puede ser?-le inquirió nervioso.  
  
_ la humana salio fuera del límite establecido en el pacto, eso me libera de mi compromiso así de simple-respondió con toda tranquilidad el animal.  
  
_ esta bien, lo entiendo....pero que dices??!!!! Salio fuera del límite? Como pudo pasar? Que le pasó? dime rápido!!!!- se exaltó el enano queriendo tomar entre manos al felino.  
  
_ oye suave! Que gente dios! Uno se pasa una década cuidando a una simple humana y te quieren matar cuando esta sale por voluntad propia de tu cuidado.-dijo refunfuñando.  
  
_ me calmare pero recuerda a quien sirvo, mas te vale decirme que paso ahora mismo- le reprocho Yaken a lo que el gato asintió.  
  
_ lord Sessho Maru. Claro que lo se! Bueno aquí voy. Después de tantos años, la humana creció, eso ya lo imaginaras, esos humanos tienen una vida muy corta....bueno, parece que llego a la edad suficiente para "unirse" a uno de su grupo y el jefe quiso emparejarla con su hijo. eso creo haber entendido. En fin, parece que a ella no le agrado y salio corriendo del lugar, ahí fue cuando sobre paso mi límite y el resto ya lo sabes. _ Hm....eso lo explica todo. pero la niña se metió al bosque entonces?-  
  
_ así es, por eso vine a informarte-  
  
_ puede ser muy peligroso todo eso, y no le gustaría para nada a mi amito- murmuro Yaken para si mismo pero el gato pudo oírlo.  
  
_ bueno ahora me voy, adiós!-exclamó ese queriendo desaparecer lo mas pronto posible.  
  
_ detente ahí Neko! Acaso ocultas algo mas?-le pregunto el sirviente.  
  
_ Yo....no, no nada- pero no lograba convencer al renacuajo (esos sinónimos ^^u)  
  
_ mejor es que digas todo, o podrías pagarla caro-atino simplemente Yaken girando la vista en seña de indiferencia sobre lo que pasaría.  
  
_ Esta bien " no quiero que me quiten una vida mas de nuevo...solo me quedan tres", lo único que puedo añadir es que hace unos días percibí una presencia en la aldea, mas precisamente olí un yukai- explico finalmente el felino.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
_ ese aroma....se parece mucho a....Rin!-intensifico la ultima palabra.  
  
Al instante se percato de algo mas, esa aldea parecía estar en medio de una actividad al menos eso parecía. La gente se movilizaba de un lado a otro y se podían escuchar voces alzando su tono. El yukai seguía muy intrigado con todo ello y decidió seguir acercándose, después de todo debía tratarse de algún festejo o algo que hacen los insignificantes humanos, además sin querer admitirlo sabia que se hallaba en la aldea de Rin y deseaba reencontrarse con ella.  
  
Estando a pocos metros de la entrada a la aldea, pudo oír las voces de varios aldeanos que hablaban exaltados y ahí se percato de la real situación, todo ello gracias a su sentido del oído superdesarollado. _ la chiquilla huérfana desapareció-decía una.  
  
_ dicen que huyo del jefe-decía otra.  
  
_ el jefe la busca por la aldea pero la vi correr hacia el bosque-  
  
_ esa niña es una malagradecida rechazo al hijo del jefe, lo mejor seria que se perdiera ahí y se la comiera algún monstruo- murmuro otra por lo bajo.  
  
_ tienes razón después de todo nunca supimos como había llegado a la aldea-  
  
_ si, además nunca sonreía. parecía media muerta, lo mejor será que Ran se case con alguna chica nativa-  
  
la voces seguían comentando y hablando algunas murmuraban otras alzaban su tono, después de unos minutos el youkai logro entender la fatalidad del momento.  
  
_ la niña....es Rin!-se sorprendió nuevamente.  
  
no podía haber explicación alguna mas que esa. Un lluvia de imágenes pasaron por su mente en unos segundos, recordando a la niña hacia unos años.cuando la conoció luego de haber caído herido por Inu yasha, la chiquilla se le había acercado temerosa pero le ayudo, eso quería lograr ella aunque el odiaba a los de su especie y la rechazo varias veces.  
  
luego su rostro con esa calida sonrisa, su voz chillona que en un principio le molestaba pero le traía esa paz y calidez en el pecho.  
  
el momento cuando hallo su cadáver, muerta por una manada de lobos. Cuando se colgaba de su pierna riendo llena alegría, feliz....realmente lo era? Esa pregunta causo el desvanecimiento de los recuerdos.  
  
_ "realmente era feliz a mi lado?.......una vez me dijo que le temía a mi tipo de vida...luego la atacaron, casi la mataron..ahí tome mi decisión pero habrá sido correcta?........no le pude explicar ene se momento como me sentía, simplemente la abandone cerca de esa aldea. fui un desgraciado! Un frió de corazón....pero acaso no siempre fui así? No importa ahora lo que le hice fue imperdonable, abandono esa alegría al separarse de mi...no merezco siquiera verla nuevamente....espera! Dijeron que había escapado al bosque y Neko? Donde quedo ese gato infeliz?"  
  
su mirada empezó a delinear los alrededores, su nariz olfateo el lugar a duras penas pudo percibir el aroma del felino pero estaba desapareciendo, eso significaba una cosa Rin había salido del limite establecido en su contrato.  
  
_ rayos! Eso...ese bosque....-se interrumpió.  
  
Un aroma nuevo se sentía por los alrededores, uno muy conocido por el yukai.  
  
_ Akaistuki...-murmuro pero un pensamiento lo saco de su inercia inicial.  
  
Recordó la conversación anterior que sostuvo con la Yukai.  
  
***flash back****  
  
_ vamos lord Sessho Maru deja de hacerte el indiferente se muy bien lo que piensas sobre mi- con tono suave y seguro de si misma.  
  
_ si estas tan segura por que trajiste esa poción?-le pregunto fríamente girando finalmente en su dirección y mirando hacia su bolso.  
  
_ jaja! Acaso mi lord le teme a una simple poción de amor?-pregunto juguetona.  
  
Ante esa reacción Sessho Maru supo que dicha poción no le estaba destinada, eso le hizo preguntarse para quien seria.  
  
***fin del flash back***  
  
_ Entonces...eso significa que...-no termino ante el aterrizo Aun y en su lomo Yaken, su sirviente.  
  
_ Yaken?-interrogo no entendía el por que se había atrevido a montar su caballo ( bueno que termino empleo?)  
  
_ amito bonito, lo lamento, es algo de suma importancia.es sobre la humana!!!amito lindo!!!-grito despavorido.  
  
Sessho Maru entendió su desesperación y sabia lo que estaba por contarle así que le ahorro la explicación, luego de unos instantes el sapo retomo la palabra.  
  
_ amito eso no es todo.-pausando antes de seguir- Antes de desparecer Neko me informo de un extraño acontecimiento, dijo haber detectado un yukai aunque no lo vio perfectamente bien estaba caso seguro que había sido un sirviente de Akaistuki, un ser llamado Shirow.-termino finalmente recuperando el aire.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
_ Que es ese aroma? huele a...-empezó Akaistuki pero la completo su sirviente.  
  
_ la humana!-  
  
_ que? La humana? No dijiste que estaba en una aldea?- inquirió la youkai mas valía que su sirviente le este tomando el pelo.  
  
_ es su aroma ama- murmuro ese de entre las sombras.  
  
_Mm...esto es perfecto.- sonriendo satisfecha  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
_ R...Ran?-articulo a duras penas la joven.  
  
_ Rin...yo-el joven no pudo seguir su ojos miraban fijamente a los de la chica.  
  
Realmente era hermosa, con su pelo color ébano adornando su rostro que se ondeaba suavemente con el viento, su ojos tan intensos, su figura en si era hermosa.  
  
Se quedaron unos minutos viéndose mutuamente sin decir palabra alguna. Finalmente Ran trago saliva y decidió empezar.  
  
_ Rin...yo se que hicimos mal en querer obligarte a casarte conmigo y..-  
  
_ lo se Ran, pero no fue tu culpa, no te preocupes y yo quisiera decirte que...la razón por la que no quiero estar contigo es...-  
  
_ ese hombre?-  
  
_ hombre?-pregunto a su vez la joven.  
  
_ si, ese tal Sezo Mari- respondió el chico sin saber de quien se trataba.  
  
_ señor Sessho Maru- le reprendió seria.  
  
_ señor? acaso es muy rico?-pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
_ el fue alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo..demasiado diría-  
  
_ y eso que? fue antes que te recogiéramos cierto?-  
  
_ si, el fue quien me salvo la vida-  
  
_ te salvo y luego te abandono...que clase de humano es ese!-se exclamo algo enojado esta vez.  
  
_ El...-dudo en seguir- no es humano Ran-solo contesto, el chico creyó haber entendido mal y casi se cayo de la impresión.  
  
_ que el no es humano? A que te refieres Rin? Quien es el?-demandaba el chico, pero una voz interrumpió su platica. _ un yukai, humano-explico una voz femenina pero a la vez tan fría como la brisa invernal.  
  
Ran quedo paralizado por la voz pero logro girar para observar de quien provenía.  
  
Ante ambos chicos, una mujer vestida refinadamente con un kimono negro estampado de flores de iris blancas, cabello rojizo recogido y..unos hermosos ojos llenos de frialdad color celeste los examinaba detenidamente. _ al fin te encontré humana-dijo te manera a ser entendida claramente por la aludida al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.  
  
_ quien eres? Y que deseas?- pregunto con mirada determinaba pero bien sabia que una yukai podría atacarla y matarla sin el mínimo esfuerzo.  
  
_ bah! Supongo que puedo decirte quien soy antes que nos dejes vivir en paz- le contesto.  
  
_ nos?-se interrogo mentalmente pero su pensamiento cruzo la barrera de sus labios.  
  
_ lord Sessho Maru y yo por supuesto- le contesto fríamente recordándole el tono del lord.  
  
_ no entiendo? Hace años que no se de el que tendría que ver yo contigo?-  
  
_ esos humanos son lentos realmente. pero te explicare solo. Después de todo muy pronto se trasformara en un completo desconocido para ti. Me llamo Akaistuki dueña de las tierras del Sur y tu patética humana te interpones entre mi querido lord y yo, así de simple-  
  
_ me interpongo? De que forma...no entiendo nada!!!-  
  
_ como puede amar a una humana tan estúpida? Además que no se compara conmigo, ni siquiera debería rebajarme a eso en fin.terminemos eso de una vez! Despídete de tu amor!!!- exclamo finalmente lanzándose contra la chica.  
  
Luego de eso todo pasó muy rápido.  
  
una sombra blanca se interpuso a medio camino entre Akaitsuki y Rin, Ran se quedo congelado en el sitio sin entender lo que sucedía.  
  
Akaistuki se sorprendió cuando una mano con garras la tomo de la muñeca forzandola a soltar el frasco de su poción, pudo percibir el aroma de la persona no había equivocación era del yukai de ojos de oro.  
  
Sessho Maru logro interceptar la yukai cuando trataba de echar la poción sobre Rin pero no logro detener el recipiente, ese ya se hallaba abierto y solo pudo observar como el liquido transparente con tinte rosados se vertía en el aire.  
  
Al minuto siguiente los presentes se hallaban en el suelo.  
  
se oyó la voz de Akaistuki.  
  
_ El destino nos hará encontrar nuestra pareja...-murmuro al tiempo que abría lentamente sus ojos...  
  
****************************************************************** Notas_  
  
Saya_ uy! Uy! Uy!^^uuu  
  
Aya_ que pasa saya?  
  
Saya_ lo que acabo de hacer es terrible!!! terrible!!!^.^  
  
Aya_ si es tan terrible por que esa cara? O.O?  
  
Saya_ jeje..te explicare y a todos Uds. también: las últimas palabras de Akaistuki tienen una importancia fundamental para lo que sucederá a continuación, se encomienda al destino pues la poción funciona de tal modo que al abrir los ojos se enamorara de la persona que vea.entienden la ironía?  
  
Aya_ como pudiste hacer esto!  
  
Saya_ )=P bueno a Uds. mis queridos lectores les encomiendo lo que sucederá así que pondré opciones y tienen que votar ^_^  
  
1_ Rin/Sessho Maru  
  
2_ Akaistuki / Sessho Maru  
  
3_ Akaistuki /Ran  
  
4_ Rin/Ran  
  
quisiera poner parejas de un solo sexo pero solo se escribir yaoi y el yuri aun no me da creo.la verdad nunca lo intente pero si desean podría hacerlo y quedarían así  
  
6_ Ran/Sessho Maru (^^u)  
  
7_ Rin/Akaistuki ( eso si seria irónico XDDD)  
  
Así que ya saben, pongan review si??? Gracias!!!!!  
  
****************************************************************** 


	5. Realidad o Sueño

Yukai Ai  
  
cap5 "realidad o sueño"  
  
Notas_  
  
Saya_ wua!!-_-  
  
Aya_ que pasa?  
  
Saya_ ay! Es que no me decidía por como juntar las parejas pero tuve que tomar una decisión.lo demás lo dejo a sus ojos ^.^  
  
Sess_ con tal que salga bien librado ¬_¬  
  
Saya_ jeje! ^^u  
  
Re-reviews_  
  
Kaomi the wolf girl_ beno pues seguí tu opinión a ver si me quedo bien ^.^  
  
Kaoru-ken_ tuve que atender las exigencias de cada una así que nada de yuri (que pena sera para otra XD)  
  
Dita_ a la orden miss!! Nada de yuri, el yaoi.hmmm lo veré en otro fic pero no queda descartado eso lo vere mas adelante ^_^.  
  
Dark-slayer86_tendrás que leer para ver si cumplí tu exigencia XDDD que malvada soy!  
  
(esta vez no hice comentarios o notas mas elaboradas quiere decir mas alocadas ^^u, pues ando corta de tiempo y tengo fics que actualizar además de mis asuntos normales que crecieron en forma considerable estos últimos días ¬_¬u)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Al minuto siguiente los presentes se hallaban en el suelo.  
  
se oyó la voz de Akaistuki.  
  
_ El destino nos hará encontrar nuestra pareja.......-murmuro al tiempo que abría lentamente sus ojos.......  
  
******************************************************************  
  
_ que....Akaistuki! que hiciste!!!- exalto Sesshomaru con los ojos aun cerrados.  
  
_ tratar de cambiar lo inevitable.- contesto la yukai abriendo sus ojos.  
  
Gracias a su olfato logro hallar el aroma de su yukai favorito y vislumbro su rostro. Sesshomaru aun no se decidía en abrir los suyos, después de todo aun no estaba del todo seguro en su camino a seguir. Sin embargo el destino lo emplazo justo frente a la elección inevitable, que haría?  
  
_ que sucedió?-pregunto una voz frente a el, la conocía muy bien aunque hubiera cambiado con los años, esa voz era de....Rin.  
  
_ Sesshomaru-sama?-inquirrio la joven al ver a su protector, en cierta forma aun estaba sorprendida por la presencia del yukai pero lo que la preocupaba era que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.  
  
"acaso..no no puede ser!......se habrá vuelto ciego? Sesshomaru sama!ie!! no no debe ser eso. Esa yukai dijo algo sobre el destino y hallar su pareja...que quiso decir con eso? Que traía en la mano? Por que el señor Sesshomaru esta aquí? Ahora! Después de tantos años...no lo entiendo...."  
  
_ señor Sesshomaru! Se encuentra bien?- inquirió nuevamente pero con un semblante de preocupación en su tono.  
  
El lord de las tierras occidentales guardo silencio, adivinando perfectamente lo que pensaría su antes protegida muchacha.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Ran abrió sus ojos para hallarse a lo que le pareció al instante una hermosa mujer..  
  
_ ...-se quedo sin habla, simplemente no podía expresar lo que pensaba en ese preciso momento, realmente se sentía extraño pero no hallaba la razón, esa mujer de vestimenta negra y estampados blancos, con cabellera de fuego que yacía en frente suyo era simplemente hermosa.  
  
Akaistuki recordó de repente que un humano se hallaba en el lugar cuando inicio su ataque. Al instante un presentimiento cruzo su cuerpo al tiempo que sus sentidos le advertían que era observada.  
  
lentamente y temiendo lo peor giro su rostro en la dirección que apuntaban sus sentidos...solo para hallar a un joven humano con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro parecía haber sido contagiado por algo, una enfermedad invisible que le transmitió cierto liquido del recipiente que ella llevaba.  
  
_ no podía ocurrirme algo peor...-murmuro para si, desviando la mirada lo más pronto posible.  
  
_ " que es lo que siento?......es tan extraño...al ver a mi señor, no puedo desviar mi mirada...por que? Acaso no debería estar reprochándole estos años de abandono?......negarme a verle, a pensar en el...no puedo! Por que!!!??"  
  
_ " No tengo otra elección...tendré que hacerlo...."- pensado ello el yukai abrió sus ojos, sus pupilas color oro se encontraron con otras color ámbar que lo miraba en un semblante de preocupación y ternura inexplicable.  
  
_Rin...-fue lo único que pudo decir en un soplo.  
  
_ Sesshomaru-sama..-le contesto en un murmullo.  
  
Akaistuki observaba la escena consternada. aunque había podido ver a Sesshomaru, y sentía un amor considerable hacia el este no le iba a corresponder....no, el había elegido a una mortal. Destrozada, con el corazón en mil y un pedazos, su mente asimilo la idea pero el sentimiento no desapareció al contrario. Sin embargo un pensamiento cruzó su mente al momento preciso de lo que hubiera sido el desenlace perfecto....  
  
La joven de ojos ámbar y negra cabellera lentamente redujo la distancia entre ella y el yukai. Ese no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeo su entera atención siendo la joven.  
  
Rin poso su mano sobre sui pecho, el yukai respondió al gesto tomándola de la cintura y desvaneciendo los pocos centímetros que los separaban.  
  
Sus rostros se aproximaron, cada uno podía sentir ya el aliento del otro. Rin abrazo el cuerpo del yukai, este movió su mano hasta alcanzar su rostro suavemente lo delineo. Realmente se había convertido en el mas bello para el, esa inocencia de la niñez había desaparecido trayendo los finos trazos de un rostro adulto, su piel suave le causo una agradable sensación que recorrió su cuerpo.  
  
Movidos por una fuerza extraña tales imanes controlados por una atracción fuera de su control, sus rostros se tocaron.  
  
Sus labios se rozaron para luego fundirse en un profundo y apasionado beso.  
  
Rin sintió la frialdad de sus labios pero al mismo tiempo una enorme calidez que invadía su cuerpo.  
  
Por su parte Sesshomaru probo el dulce sabor de Rin, sus labios eran tiernos y llenos de juventud, con un ligero sabor a flores.instantáneamente olvido como había terminado en esta posición, era como si un sueño sellado por mucho tiempo se hubiera liberado y finalmente cumplido.  
  
_ eso no es real!-exclamo con furia una voz.  
  
La pareja rompió su lazo bruscamente, retornando a la realidad.  
  
Sesshomaru retomo su acostumbrada postura tratando de descifrar que sucedía a su alrededor.  
  
Rin solo veía al yukai con estupor, sin entender la situación, parecía salir de un largo letargo agradable pero irreal a su vez.  
  
_ no es real..-murmuro la voz...  
  
****************************************************************** Notas_  
  
Saya_ par que lo piensen este fin de semana.es o no un sueño? Que dicen Uds.?  
  
Akaistuki_ espero que no me pareció mas una pesadilla ¬_¬  
  
Sess_ fue agradable, pero dime saya fue real? Saya_ ^.^ juju!  
  
Aya_ la respuesta esta en el script miren- tomando las hojas- Saya_ oye!! Prohibido tocar!!! Y mucho menos divulgar!!!! .#### -correteándolo por toda la casa-  
  
PD_ para el siguiente capitulo probablemente suba el rating, solo advierto pero aun no se depende de cómo vaya la cosa XDD 


	6. Sufrimientos, Anhelos y Realizaciones

Yukai Ai

Cap 6 "Sufrimientos, Anhelos y Realizaciones"

Notas_ 

Como siempre…nada de esto me pertenece y se agradece a Rumiko-sensei por traernos a esta historia y a sus maravillosos personajes para que los raptemos y utilicemos con fines de satisfacer nuestras locas mentes…creo que ya hable de más no? ^^uuu  
Advertencia!!! - a partir de este capitulo el rating sube.

Nota de Sesshomaru_ soy la estrella!!! -*o*-.

Nota de Nair_ no hagan caso se le subió el estrellato al perrito ¬_¬.

Nota de Aya_ ^^uuu regresamos con lo mismo.

Nota de Saya_ dejen de colarse en mis notas ¬.¬***.  
  
Re-reviews_

Lime_ jeje creo que si lo haré sufrir muajaja! Que malvada soy! ^.^ dime si la recompensa fue suficiente a cambio? -^o^-

Asuki_ gomen, la verdad suele suceder con mis fics ^^u esas tendencias de misterio no puedo hacer nada contra ellas jeje!

Kaoru-ken_ cumplí tu exigencia solo que no todo es color de rosa por mas que haya sido una realidad T.T no todo es fácil en esta vida saben? XD gracias me alegra que te gustara la escena Rin/Sess-san.

Kaomi the wolf girl_ arigato!! ^_^ espero que te siga gustando aunque ya voy a subir el rating no lo tomen a mal, pero será dulce al menos esa es la intención ¬.¬u.

Karen chan_ otra fanhater para Akaistuki ^^u mejor la junto con Kikyo creo. Bueno si! fue realidad pero como dije antes no impida que sea color de rosa ya veras por que lo digo…

Dark-slayer86_ hmm…pues si fue real pero una vez mas lo repito ^^u no todo resulta como creen )=P

******************************************************************  
  


Rin solo veía al yukai con estupor, sin entender la situación, parecía salir de un largo letargo, agradable, pero irreal a su vez.  
  
_ no es real..-murmuro la voz...  
  


******************************************************************

_ esto no es real…-

_ Que? Que paso? – pregunto Rin.

_ esto no es real humana!

_ Akaistuki no digas más-sentencio fríamente Sesshomaru.

_ lo diré no puedo permitir que eso continúe! Estas bajo efecto de una pócima humana! Lo que sientes no es real!- le escupió en la cara (manera de decirlo no el hecho ^^u)

_ Que...esto no es real?...es artificial?..Pero…pero…- la chica entro en shock con estas palabras.

_….-el yukai guardo silencio como podría negar el hecho?

_ esto es imposible…no...No puede ser!!!-grito la joven de ojos ámbar tomándose la cabeza entre manos, antes de salir disparada perdiéndose en el bosque.

Sesshomaru no hizo nada por retenerla, a decir verdad el no sabia que podría decirle si la detuviera. Se quedó nada mas viéndola desaparecer entre la profusa vegetación.

La silueta de Rin finalmente se perdió. El yukai ya ni siquiera percibía su aroma, eso lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y giro bruscamente en dirección de la pelirroja de ojos amatistas.

_Akaistuki como pudiste!?- le reprendió el yukai de ojos dorados con una mirada aún más fría y distante que de costumbre.

_ por amor! Que no lo entiendes? Por A-MOR!!!!-exclamo la Yukai de encendida cabellera-

Hubo un silencio, la verdad Sesshomaru no sabia que agregar. En estas situaciones acaso había alguna palabra que decir?

Akaistuki seguía viéndole con agua salada envolviendo sus ojos violetas, esperando que su gran amor dijera algo, pero el sonido anhelado nunca se produjo. 

Cuerpo y mente finalmente se rindieron. 

La yukai bajó la vista y acercó sus manos, antes de murmurar unas últimas palabras.

_Pero veo que es algo que jamás conseguiré del Señor de las Tierras Occidentales…-bajando cada vez su tono lo ultimo fue casi un susurro, algo inaudible para un humano pero que Sesshomaru si alcanzo a oír después de todo estas palabras le eran dirigidas directamente a él.

En lo que la yukai asimilaba sus propias palabras un pensamiento cruzó su mente. 

Después de todo era cierto, su amor jamás seria correspondido.

Entonces cual era su razón para seguir con vida? Si su único objetivo era ya inalcanzable. 

Que o quien mas podría llenar ese vació que la comía desde adentro?

Como lidiaría con esta carga por el resto de su eternidad? 

_ "ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo…nada…no me queda nada….lo mejor será…"…morir?- su pensamiento cruzó la barrera de sus labios haciéndola tomar una mortal resolución.

El lord de la tierras occidentales logro captar la palabra e inmediatamente la unió a otro funeste pensamiento. 

La yukai pensaba quitarse la vida no había otra explicación a esto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lejos de ahí en un claro del bosque.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que huyó, Rin exhausta por tanto correr y llorar halló un refugio en el tronco de un viejo árbol, parecía tener siglos de siglos por lo ancho de su tallo.

Una vez que pudo acomodarse si a eso se le podía llamarse de esa forma pues se había doblado en dos, con las rodillas juntas a su pecho y su rostro perdido en ellas, al final se había quedado dormida, sumida en un profundo sueño donde recordó una partes de su pasado y anhelos hacia ya mucho olvidados.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

***El sueño de Rin***

Unas sombras borrosas….una de ellas sonreía en la oscuridad que la rodeaba, la tomó por la mano y luego entre brazos…

_ mamá…-solo pudo decir la niña acurrucándose en el pecho de su progenitora.

Súbitamente las sombras se perdieron en el frío vacio de la oscuridad….la niña al perder contacto con su madre empezó a buscarla, anhelando su calidez.

Por más que la buscaba, no la encontraba…por más que corriera, no la hallaba….por más que trataba de desaparecer esa oscuridad que la rodeaba, no vislumbraba la luz…

Empezó a desesperarse…corría más y más de prisa atrapada por la oscuridad, la cual parecía una noche sin fin ni estrellas que la alumbren, una eternidad sin fondo ni base.

Tropezó con algo, cayendo abruptamente y golpeándose la cara contra el suelo o lo que parecía ser el suelo.

Al voltear para mirar el obstáculo, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por una sustancia roja…un extraño liquido carmesí que llevo a sus labios….

Tenia un sabor metálico…sangre!

Un mar de sangre comenzó a envolverla.

Trato de zafarse de él, pero el líquido seguía aumentando su volumen. 

Se debatía, luchando contra el para que no la toque. 

Entre mas empeño le ponía mas el líquido la ahogaba.

En el último momento pudo entrever que dicha sangre era suya.

Brotaba de su cuerpo sin parar, lentamente conforme la sustancia salía de su cuerpo la vida parecía acabársele.

La vista empezó a hacerse borrosa….su cuerpo se enfriaba.

Suavemente como si sintiera cada segundo en la realidad, presenció como la llama de su vida vacilaba ante la helada ventisca de la muerte.

Escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, de un extremo al otro de su espina….el manto de la muerte la invitó en su interior, ya sin fuerzas para resistirse su alma se rindió….

Su cuerpo yacía ahora rodeado por la oscuridad cuando una pequeña luz empezó a centellar.

Aunque la luz fuera muy tenue logro iluminarla.

Al tiempo que la luz se intensificaba su corazón se lleno con una extraña calidez.

Ese resplandor azulado reconfortaba su alma en pena.

Sintió como nuevamente la vida recorría sus venas. Sus ojos se abrieron, la luz se intensificó no dejándole entrever claramente quien la despedía.

Tan solo observó fugazmente una silueta. Esta figura poseía una larga cabellera, y algo sobresalía de su cuerpo parecía ser algún tipo de abrigo aunque no lograría especificarlo con exactitud.

La persona, eso supuso, se acerco a ella sin dejar de desprender ese resplandor azulado.

Suavemente la tomó entre sus brazos como lo hiciera la primera silueta al principio de su sueño. 

Sin embargo ese abrazo era algo distinto, en el no percibió afecto maternal sino otro tipo de sentimiento….

_…quien eres?-pregunto mientras quedaba sumida en un profundo letargo ( se duerme en su sueño ^^u una redundancia redundante no?)

La respuesta le llegó lejana, en un susurro…

_ se..ho…aru…a…or…mi..o….

***fin del sueño de Rin***

En la realidad, su cuerpo dejo de tener escalofríos, sus murmullos cesaron.

Su rostro se apaciguó al instante, dejando delinearse una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ no lo hagas Akaistu…-empezó Sesshomaru pero su reacción no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Akaistuki acerco su mano a su pecho y con una certeza asesina de la que demostró ser capaz en el pasado, como toda yukai que se respete, se la plantó directamente en el corazón dejando ese de latir instantáneamente.

_ adiós…sesshomaru…sama…mi..amor…-dirigiéndole una última mirada, una ultima sonrisa.

El yukai alcanzó a alzarla con su brazo, tomándola de la cintura el hecho acrecentó  su felicidad (extraño no?) 

Con sus últimas fuerzas, pidió su deseo final logrando realizarlo al robarle un beso a yukai de ojos dorados.

Sesshomaru no le negó el gesto. 

Sus labios sabían bien. 

Eso lo sabía desde hace mucho, el aroma de la yukai también lo era aunque nunca lograra suscitarle un deseo más profundo del que halló en los de Rin.

Por un momento, creyó sentir justamente esa pasión que le había transmitido la humana.

Llevado por el deseo de sentir, profundizó su beso….

Akaistuki por su parte disfrutaba su último aliento de vida en los fríos labios de su amor imposible.

Sintiendo el deseo de ese en corresponderle pensó estar por una vez más cerca de él de lo que jamás pudo alcanzar en vida.

Sin embargo algo en él no estaba bien, pudo percibirlo mientras la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo.

El yukai realmente no la estaba besando a ella.

No. El besaba a su querida humana.

Interrumpió el beso, eso despertó al señor de las tierras occidentales quien quedó congelado al realizar lo que había hecho.

_ …no es a mi a quien quieres…realmente nunca debí luchar, ahora me doy cuenta…adiós…amor imposi..ble…-dando su ultimo suspiro articulo su rendición.

Su cabeza rodó hacia un lado. 

Un fino hilo de sangre salio por sus labios, estos estaban curvados en una ligera sonrisa. Tierna y llena de tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Sesshomaru se quedó sin habla. Contemplando el ahora, apacible rostro de la yukai.

******************************************************************

notas_

Saya_ lero lero )=P los dejo ahí hasta la próxima!

Aya_ Realmente eres malvada sabes ¬_¬

Rin_ Sesshomaru-sama me traicionaste!!!.#  
Sess_ no, no es que…^^uuu

Saya_ sin comentarios ¬.¬…bueno regresando al grano. Akaistuki realmente murió? Si así fuera que opinan tuvo una buena muerte o no? Rin descifrara su sueño? Y Uds.? Lo comprendieron o no? eso espero T.Tu.

Sess_ nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo!!

Saya_ es mi línea eso ¬.¬ que seas estrella no significa que te lleves la gloria. Pero en fin, quieren que reviva a la yukai o la dejo bien muerta? Aporten sus ideas ^.^!

  
  



	7. Realizaciones, el final?

Yukai Ai  
Cap 7 "Realizaciones….el final?"

Notas_  
Ahhh!!! No me maten por lo que hice!!!...cuando lleguen al final no olviden dejar su review. Solo adelantare que realmente no sabia si terminar el fic ahí o seguirlo después así que lean y me dicen ok? Se los agradeceré muchísimo! ^___^  
Disclairmer: nada de eso me pertenece es obra y arte de Rumiko-sensei…menos Sesshomaru-san es mío! Mío y solo mío!!! Muajaja )=P ..ya quisiera XDDD

Re-reviews_  
Karenchan jaja no te cae para nada cierto? ^^ Ya resuelvo su problema aquí a ver que dices al respecto.  
Asuki el sueño fue un rencuentro de Rin con su Yo interno, creo lo logro y eso despejo todas su dudas ya lo veras ^.^.  
Kaoru_Ken sip mi pobre Akaistuki murió pero solo para regresar mejor )=P lee y veras ^_^ mientras Sess-san cumplirá su objetivo….  
Dark-slayer86 si, totalmente de acuerdo. Tampoco era que fuera mala, solo amaba demasiado a nuestro yukai favorito…eso no les recuerda alguien?....nosotras!!!! Jaja!!!  
Lime Barton arigato Lime! Tratare de estar a la altura del honor n_n. nos vemos por ahí en el grupo. Cuídate y dime si te gusto ese capitulo.  
  


******************************************************************

Su cabeza rodó hacia un lado. 

Un fino hilo de sangre salio por sus labios, estos estaban curvados en una ligera sonrisa. Tierna y llena de tristeza al mismo tiempo. 

Sesshomaru se quedó sin habla. Contemplando el ahora, apacible rostro de la yukai.

******************************************************************

El yukai se quedo un momento en silencio.

Una ligera brisa ondeo su larga cabellera, ocultando su rostro.

Una única perla incolora rodó por su mejilla.

Su olfato detectó una aroma a sal. Acaso…era una lágrima?

Si.

Sonrió. Ese gesto no era común en el. Pero, la situación dada resultaba irónica. Después de muerta logró hacer aflorar en el, nuevos sentimientos.

Lagrimas. Eso significaba miedo, terror, alegría, pena, tristeza. Cuantas veces pudo percibirla en ojos de humanos. Pero nunca por cuenta propia. Él, gran yukai de gran renombre. Respetado y temido por su frialdad dejaba mostrar tristeza. 

Al final de cuenta no era tan descabellado. 

Acaso no había reconocido ya, su amor por una humana? Con ese pensamiento su sonrisa se transformo en una simple curvatura de sus labios. 

Ternura. Eso reflejaba, trayéndole algo de paz después del duro momento.

Suavemente deposito el cuerpo de la yukai en el suelo. 

Iba a marcharse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

_ Tú! Como pudiste!!!?-le grito la voz. Sonaba desesperada.

Sesshomaru paro neto. Giro y encontró un joven de pelo rojizo frente a el.

_ …humano?-interrogo Sesshomaru.

_ Ran. Me llamo Ran-contesto.

Hubo un silencio, Ran no sabia como explicar o siquiera articular lo que sentía.(recuerden que se enamoró de Akaistuki)

Sesshomaru conecto los acontecimientos. 

El humano se había enamorado de la yukai por efecto de la pócima. Ahora ella estaba muerta. Como remediaría eso?

En lo que pensaba en ello. Una sombra pasó a la luz.

_ lord Sesshomaru-solo dijo, para luego arrodillarse.

El yukai observo al recién llegado. Olía a yukai. De eso no cabía duda. Aunque los rayos del sol no dejaban entrever claramente su figura, pudo fijar su mirada en un par de ojos carmesí.

_debes ser Shirow, el sirviente de Akaistuki-

_ así es, señor- pauso antes de seguir.

_ Lord Sesshomaru….ud. posee a la gran Tenseiga-pudo articular lentamente.

El yukai supuso a lo que venia el comentario. Bajo la vista a su cintura, ahí llevaba el Colmillo Sagrado. 

Aquella espada provenía de un colmillo de su padre, el gran yukai Inutaisho. Tenia en ella el poder suficiente para revivir cualquier ser, sea monstruo o humano.

Podría revivirla…pero debería hacerlo?

O mejor dicho….quería hacerlo?

_ Se que lo hace dudar, señor. Y le aseguro que no volvería a ocurrir-comento levantando una extremidad, su mano. 

En ella llevaba un recipiente. El mismo que había causado esta situación.

_ acaso…-dudo en seguir-si.-murmuro finalmente con una mirada afirmativa hacia el sirviente.

Acto seguido, Shirow se acerco hacia su ama. El yukai hizo lo mismo, alzando su espada. Ran solo observaba como se desarrollaba la escena tratando de adivinar que harían estos dos.

Sesshomaru concentro su mente en el cuerpo sin vida. Al instante aparecieron los seres encargados de llevarse las almas. Con un rápido y único movimiento de su brazo los desvaneció. 

Shirow abrió el frasco que contenía aun unas gotas del líquido y las vertió sobre la yukai quien comenzaba a recobrar la vida. Delicadamente la giro en dirección de Ran.

Akaistuki encontró frente a ella unos ojos amatistas, quienes la observaban de arriba abajo, buscando una respuesta.

_ Quien eres tu?-pregunto con una dulce mirada.

_ Tu destino encontrado-contesto simplemente el joven con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Las miradas se tornaron dulces, cómplices en un momento de silencio que ellos interpretaban perfectamente.

La correspondencia era algo mágica en estos tiempos.

_se lo agradezco, lord Sesshomaru- dijo Shirow, haciendo una reverencia solemne al yukai.

Ese ya se hallaba de espaldas encaminándose hacia su propio destino.

_ Al menos ella lo hallo-contesto este sin detenerse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

La cálida luz del sol ya se había apagado, dejando a la luna hacer su entrada triunfante iluminando el negro manto de la noche.

Era luna llena. El astro de la noche resplandecía sobre la tela nocturna, reflejándose en un ser de cabellera plateada.

Una ligera brisa ondeaba su cabello. El hombre caminaba entre los árboles buscando algo.

Mejor dicho a alguien, al tiempo que pensaba en lo que debería hacer a continuación.

_ "Rin, al fin tome mi decisión. Te amo, te amo con todo mí ser. Durante mucho tiempo trate de olvidarte. Apagar ese fuego que encendías en mí. Ese sentimiento no pudo quedar sellado…Akaistuki me demostró hasta donde podría llegar el amor. Tal vez…tal vez por eso nunca deje que me tocara. Tal vez por eso nunca quise admitirlo….cuan equivocado estaba. Ahora me di cuenta…."

Levanto la vista hacia el astro nocturno.

_ Luna…astro cambiante…-murmuro con una mirada ligeramente melancólica.

_no. Deja de pensar en eso! Tengo que hallarla-se reprendió a si mismo y nuevamente comenzó a olfatear el aire en busca de ese aroma particular.

Poco después de resolver la situación de Akaistuki. Unas nubes negras se avecinaron a su posición descargando una ligera llovizna.  
Al parecer eran los restos de una tormenta mayor. El problema radicaba en que esa tormenta provenía del lugar por donde Rin había desaparecido.

El yukai no había detenido su marcha al contrario. Velozmente se había deslizado pro el aire tratando de no perder la pista.

Peor había sido en vano. En cierto punto ya no pudo percibir el aroma de la humana, la vegetación mostraba signo de haber pasado por un diluvio.

Por un largo lapso de tiempo había buscado con cierta esperanza el olor particular de su pareja.

Inútilmente. Finalmente, decidió que era mejor avanzar que resignarse. SU carácter se lo dictaba, el destino seguramente le concedería su petición.

Entonces paso lo que tanto anhelaba.

Muy sutilmente percibió un ligero aroma de flores mezclado con el de humanos y otro mas…uno conocido también.

_ pero si es…árbol sabio?-pregunto sorprendido al hallarse ante un gigantesco árbol.

En ese instante, del tronco un rostro se formo.

_ Sesshomaru-contesto simplemente el ente.

_ como es…-empezó el yukai pero se detuvo al observar una abertura. De ella provenía el aroma de Rin. 

_ Ella esta conmigo. No te preocupes mas lord de las tierras occidentales-añadió el sabio.

Ante las palabras del árbol, Sesshomaru se tranquilizo. Encontrarla dormida ahí, resulto ser algo inesperado pero que aprecio también. 

El árbol milenario le había brindado protección y cobijo al único ser importante en su vida.

_ gracias árbol sabio-agradeció por primera vez a un ser viviente.

_ Ella se hallaba muy confundida, pero creo que ya volvió a hallar su camino-dijo acertadamente al yukai.

_ parece que tu también lo lograste Sesshomaru- añadió con mirada penetrante dirigida al yukai.

Este no contesto. Por más que fuera cierto, aun no cambiaba como para admitirlo ante otros.

_ creo que esta pronto a despertar, los dejare-termino el árbol al tiempo que su rostro desaparecía.

A los pocos segundos Rin abrió sus ojos. Lentamente y en la medida que le permitía su albergue, salio de su refugio. Se hallaba de cuatro patas y con el rostro hacia el suelo cuando percibió una presencia.

Levanto la mirada para hallar un par de piernas ante ella.

La sorpresa alumbraba su rostro.

_ " eso no puede ser…acaso..Pero si..no. No se!"- su mente gritaba.

Levanto más su vista hasta que se encontró con unos ojos dorados.

Uno miraba al otro sin articular palabra alguna.

Sesshomaru alzo su mano en su dirección.

Rin dudó unos instantes, pero acaso no era lo que quería? Finalmente tomo su resolución y respondió al gesto.

Lentamente se dirigió junto al yukai guiado por su mano. Hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

_ Sesshomaru-sama. Ud….-la interrumpió un dedo sobre sus labios.

Ese gesto significaba lo que anhelaba, él había venido por ella.

Acto seguido sus fríos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, sin espacio para explicaciones más extensas.

La joven no rechazo el gesto, como lo hiciera anteriormente el yukai profundizo su beso. Ese aroma, ese sabor lo volvían loco.

No podía resistirse. Ninguno lo hacia. Esa pasión recorría su cuerpo, extendiendo el calor a cada una de sus extremidades.

En algún momento, ambos amantes cayeron.

Fusionándose en un acto de amor puro y sin restricciones.

La joven humana sintió por primera vez el amor de otro ser, el amor de un hombre, de un yukai….

El lord estaba en júbilo, su deseo al fin era correspondido. La duda finalmente se esfumo de su mente. 

Albergados por la privacidad que les proporcionaba el bosque y la oscuridad misma de la noche dieron libre albedrío a sus pasiones por mucho retraídas….

******************************************************************

Notas_   
Saya_ de nuevo lo dejo ahí. Hmmm..Realmente no se exactamente si ese es el final. Que opinan Uds.? Terminado o le sigo? Espero sus reviews! Bye bye  
Sess_ que feliz estoy ^^  
Rin_ y yo también ^o^  
  



	8. Epilogo

Yukai Ai

Cap 8 "Epilogo"

Notas_

Advertencia! En este capitulo final, hay la escena de amor…bueno tampoco esta muy, muy desarrollada pues no me salía muy bien y a la "XXX" veces me salio así.  
Este es….el final!!!(Vaya redundancia T.Tu) Bueno eso espero y creo esta vez ^^u pero nunca se sabe XD.

No tengo remedio ^^u volví a subir el fic, le arregle la ortografía y algunas líneas además de un cambio para el songfic final ^^.Espero que esta vez sea la definitiva, diox que indecisa T.Tu. Dedico el final a Ashura gracias por el apoyo y la inspiración ^__^.  
  


Re-reviews_

Ashura_ arigato!!! ^_^ gracias por tu consejo, con eso pude hacer ese capitulo que mostrara un poco más a fondo los sentimientos de nuestro youkai favorito, además de cierta parte que ocurrió esa noche (advierto que estará señalada si no desean leerla pásenla ok?) bien a ver que me cuentas al respecto ^.^

Asuki_ ok le sigo ^.^ pero esta vez es el final =P. disfruta! Eso espero ^^u.

Karenchan_ lo mismo que a Asuki. Y mi pobre Akaistuki...Pues claro tenia que revivirla ^___^ después de todo es tan linda!(tienen que verla, muy pronto subiré su foto hecha por mi ^o^ estén atentos a mi bio, ahí pondré el link)

Kaoru-ken_ al menos no te cayó tan mal mi pequeña youkai pelirroja ^.^. Aquí va el verdadero final de esta historia. Gracias por el apoyo.

Mitchy-Mitsui_ gracias por el cumplido hago lo mejor que puedo con poco tiempo, y  algo de inspiración. Por suerte mía mi musa me acompaña estos días eso me ayuda bastante XD. Decidí hacer el epilogo final, ya me dirás que opinas al respecto.

Lime Barton_ arigatou!!!! Muchísimas gracias. La verdad a mi tampoco no me alcanza ya el tiempo para leer a las justas puedo escribir. Y después me quejo que ando dormida ~.~Zzzz si supieran XDDD. En fin, otro final y nuevos retos que afrontar dios me hace sentir rara ;__; lo bueno es que me quedare con Sess-san depuse de eso en alguna isla del pacifico ^.^ .nos vemos en la comu! Cuídate!

******************************************************************

Albergados por la privacidad que les proporcionaba el bosque y la oscuridad misma de la noche dieron libre albedrío a sus pasiones por mucho retraídas….

******************************************************************

Una suave brisa matutina acarició su rostro.

Los rayos del astro rey ya se hacían presentes en el cielo, revelando un nuevo día.

Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida.

La joven de pelo color ébano abrió sus ojos revelando pupilas ámbar, pensativas pero llenas de felicidad a la vez.

Suavemente y tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible giró para quedar de frente con el cuerpo que la acompañaba esta mañana.

Se veía tan apacible. Su pelo plateado reflejaba una luz dorada. Sus ojos cerrados demostraban lo profundamente dormido que se hallaba. 

Lentamente se acercó a su rostro.

Realmente era hermoso. Lo más precioso en su vida. 

Estando a pocos milímetros de sus labios, alzó su mano acariciando su pecho.

El youkai, gruño en sueño. 

Sus labios tocaron los fríos de él. Realmente eran helados, pero que importaba la hacían sentir tan bien. 

Con ese gesto recordó la noche anterior.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Un Instante después de sellarle los labios, el ser de ojos dorados la besó.

Rin recibió el beso sin resistirse. Sus labios helados reflejaban solo su apariencia externa eso lo sabía bien. Al mismo tiempo una sensación de calor se iba expandiendo a todo su cuerpo.

Al responder su beso, le dio paso para proseguir.

El youkai no espero. Segundos después ya se encontraban en el suelo.

Rin sintió sus garras acariciando su piel. Su mano se deslizaba de un lugar a otro sin reposo. 

Investigando y reconociendo cada parte de ese cuerpo, al tiempo que sus labios hallaban en su carne, un territorio aún inexplorado.

En cierto momento, Sesshomaru quiso desvestirla. Rin le ayudó a su vez.

Ya se hallaban abrazados. 

Hallo camino en ella, le dejo seguir.

Su primera vez y con su amado.

Pasaron a la noche fusionados en un solo ser.

Aunque para Rin fue llegar al éxtasis de la vida misma. Sesshomaru tuvo que restringir ciertas acciones.

La joven no tomo en cuenta ese aspecto, la verdad tal vez ni se había percatado de ello. El youkai pudo abstenerse para su suerte. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El youkai salio de su letargo.

Encontrándose con un dulce rostro lleno de felicidad y ternura.

_ Buenos días. Mi señor -le saludó tiernamente.

_ Rin-solo contestó como solía.

De cierta forma eso chocó a la joven. Después de todo había pasado la noche con él!

Pero antes de formularse otras dudas pensó en como era él. 

Distante, frío, fiero e imponente. Ante cualquier cosa se anteponía su orgullo de youkai noble y eso no cambiaría.

Y si lo hiciera no seria de la noche a la mañana, eso era seguro. Pero… 

_"…algún día lo hará… cierto?..."

Esa duda envolvió su corazón. Se hallaba frente a él, lo amaba, pero él acaso lo demostraba realmente?

_ Señor Sesshomaru…-se interrumpió esperando la respuesta del youkai.

Este le correspondió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

_ Yo…ud….ud me ama? me ama realmente?-articuló entrecortadamente.

Eso sorprendió al lord, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

_...-guardo silencio un momento.

Pero tenia que contestarle algo. Mismo si no podía articular esas palabras que ella tanto anhelaba. Tenia que hacerlo….le respondió nuevamente con la mirada antes de formular su respuesta.

 _siempre serás mía, y solo mía- finalmente contestó en tono monótono como acostumbraba.

La joven suspiro un tanto decepcionada y bajo la vista. No era la "respuesta" que anhelaba. 

Era cierto que quería oír otras de sus fríos labios…pero era lo que se imaginaba daría a modo de tal. Después de todo así era él.

Levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia su amor y se encontró con su dulce sonrisa. Una de las pocas que hacía en su vida.

La joven de ojos ambarinos contestó la sonrisa y lo abrazó. Era feliz a su lado y eso era todo lo que deseaba.

_ a su lado…soy feliz-susurro a su oreja antes de besarlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ "Rin...Como decirte?...como explicarte?..."-pensaba el youkai correspondiendo el gesto.

Al tiempo que el youkai le dedicaba su dulce sonrisa pensamientos invadían su mente.

_ "…te amo, de eso no me cabe duda alguna. Sin embargo….tu eres humana. Debo admitirlo una fantástica humana, que logro despertar mi corazón profundamente dormido desde hace mucho. Lograste remover ese sello que me mantenía prisionero. Alejado de todo y todos en esta vida….pero…sigues siendo humana..."

Con ese pensamiento en mente la besó.

_ "humanos…. Seres despreciables…. Aunque por ti fue distinto…sin embargo, conservas características suyas…una sobre todo es la que me aterra….si tan solo pudiera decírtelo…"

La abrazó suavemente primero, enlazando su único brazo a su cintura y luego con más pasión la mantuvo a su lado.

_ "ese terror es…tu mortalidad. Así es! Tu vida será corta…esa idea me asusta….me aterra….como decirte…"

Buscó esos ojos ambarinos que despertaban en él tal cantidad de sentimientos.

_ "que pasara el día que…mueras?...cuando la vida en ti se extinga….Cuando esa vela que alumbra mi camino deje de resplandecer en ti?...no quiero pensar en ello…no debo pensar en eso! Ahora tu…estas aquí…conmigo..."

Con su mano tomó su rostro. Su piel era suave, su aroma era agradable. Una fina mezcla de flores lo componía, esa composición lo volvía loco.

_ eres mía y siempre lo serás- reitero nuevamente.

_ Si. Mi señor Sesshomaru.- sonriéndole y acurrucándose en su pecho.

El youkai de larga cabellera plateada la recibió con ternura. Apoyando su cabeza en la suya, en busca de estos momentos que recordaría toda su eternidad.

_ "estarás conmigo…por siempre.aqui y ahora te tengo a mi lado y no debo desaprovechar estos momentos…algún día…algún día te diré que eres la única…" 

**_Yo te quiero a tí, yo no quiero a nadie más _**

**_Porque eres tú, la que me hace suspirar _**

**_La dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón _**

**_La única que yo, quiero con loca pasión _**

Un momento después ya se hallaban sentados bajo la sombra que les proporcionaba el Árbol Sabio. 

_ "… algún día te diré cuanto me importas..."

**_La que despierta mi razón _**

**_La que navega por el mar de mis deseos y mis sueños _**

**_La que me embruja con su olor _**

**_La que me lleva por las calles y me muestra los luceros La irremplazable, la indispensable _**

**_La incomparable, la inolvidable tú, _**

**_La irremplazable, la indispensable _**

**_La incomparable, la inolvidable tú, _**

Rin ya yacía profundamente dormida, su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. 

_ "...algún día te diré que…"

**_Y mírame y verás que mis ojos te aman más _**

**_Y mírame y verás que te digo la verdad _**

**_Yo soy para ti y tú eres para mí _**

**_La dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón _**

Su mano acariciando lentamente y con toda la delicadeza posible su negra cabellera.

_…te amo…-soltó en un susurro a su oído, para besarla luego en la cabeza.

**_ La que se vuelve mi oración  _**

**_La que se viste con un traje de bonita poesía oh si._**

**_La que me lleva hasta el final _**

**_La que se mezcla con mi sangre y hace parte de mi vida La irremplazable, la indispensable _**

**_La incomparable, la inolvidable tú _**

La joven sonrió en sus sueños.

**_La irremplazable, la indispensable _**

**_La incomparable...la inolvidable tú..._**

"La Única" – Juanes 

(Esa canción sirve para lo que siente Sesshomaru, en ningún caso me hago propietaria de la letra ni nada por el estilo. Es obra y arte de Juanes, derechos de autor respetados ^.^ )

******************************************************************

Saya_ buaaaaaa…aquí termina!!! ;_;  
Aya_ y por que te pones triste?  
Saya_ es que… es que yo quería quedarme con Sess-san!!!! ;_;  
Sess_ estoy aquí Saya-sama ^^u  
Saya_ ^o^ Sess-san!!!!-abrazándolo con toda mi fuerza y quebrándole la columna-  
Sess_ calma tu entusiasmo Saya sama @_@uuu  
Saya_ gomen ne ^^u bueno aquí termina ahora si, este fic. Es triste pero así es la vida. Espero que haya sido un buen epilogo a nuestra travesía amorosa y que dejen review!!! Ejem… XDD bueno solo si gustan hacerlo ^.^ -con basuka en mano-  
Sess_ mejor la escuchan si no quieren volar como el equipo Rocket…u_u  
Saya_ ^.^ en fin…nos vemos en el próximo fic!!!   
Aya _ hay más O.O?  
Sess_ el que acaba de empezar recuerdas? (ver Search for a Heart)  
Aya_ cierto, cierto…ese donde sufres? (ver Search for a Heart)  
Sess_ ese mismo ¬.¬u (ver Search for a Heart)  
Saya_ alégrate será divertido XDDDD y dejen de poner propaganda ¬.¬***me van a demandar!!!Perdonen a estos incompetentes lo hacen de buen corazón ^.^u.  
Ambos alzando un cartel gigante"ver Search for a Heart" .  
Saya_ ya me fastidié! T.T#


End file.
